Lord DarkKnight
Before The Clone Wars Lord DarkKnight was Born On Ryloth. He Was Taken By Two Sith. Blaze Forceranger and Krishen Surefacespire. He was trained to become a sith Warrior. Lord DarkKnight was a Human, but he was a friend of Mother Talzin and he wanted some power and mother Talzin Turned him into a Trandoshan and now his a Trandoshan. AFter the Order After the order 66, DarkKnight took of to Outer rim, where he was save. Meeting The Hutt Jabba Jabba was DarkkNIGHTS Friend. When Knight was in trouble Jabba sent his bounty hunters to help him out. Fall Of The Empire. When Vader died, DarkKnight Came more powerfull then ever. He destroyed 5 rebel bases with his Army of Sith. Mission On Genosis After The empire fall, Knight go to Genosis. He killed all the Genosis who survived the Empire attack. The Secret Sith Temple DarkKnight found a very old sith temple on Planet Korriban. It was so creepy, He found a very wierd sith holocron, what give him a power to bring a person back to life. There he started a new sith order. He made the old Temple to a base. He an his army rule the Galaxy. The Light Side. When Knight Attackd the Coruscant, He got captured and used a mind trick on Him and Lord DarkKnight was a jedi. Two years later, Knight turn back to dark side. Lord DarkKnight Son. When Lord DarkKnight was 44, he met his son. His son was 15. DarkKnight never knew that he had a son. His son name was kevin DarkKnight. DarkKnight met his son on Felucia. He was attacking the Rebel Base. If they killed all the Rebels They saw a little boy in The base. The mission on Kashyyyk DarkKnight and Kevin were on Korriban. All army Run into the Ships and flied on Kashyyyk. Wookies start blasting the Ships. Kevin and his forces got hitt and they needed to land. Lord DARKkNIGHT Jumped of The Ship and started cuting wookies to pecies! Then All the other Ships landed. Wookies called help, and soon There landed some rebels. Then The was a battle. There was no Stopping. Jedi, Sith, Wookies, Rebels They all fight. Rebels Falled back and we taked the Wookies base. Knight and Kevin Got a plan. The plan was That The rebels only had one more base left, but it was imposible to just attack, So They had a plan, that Kevin and his Squad attack from air and DarkKnight and his forces attack from ground. They did what They planed. Lord DarkKnight forces got killed in a second but Kevin blasted Them at the sky. Soon There was Only DarkKNIGHT and his two best sith left. They runned To THE BASE And DarkKnight throw a BOMB and the base exploded. Kevin and his forces pick up DarkKnight On the Ship, and They flied back to Korriban. Korriban Under Attack! One They, The Rebel Forces Jump of the hypersbace and started attacking Korriban. All The sith started running to cover. Rebels landed and started blasting. i was out numberd. They distroyed out temple, and taked the Holocron. If they flied off, and A sith seed that they took The hOLOCRON, i was so mad, that i took a fighter and started blasting enemy ships all my own. When i saw their command ship, i jump off my ship And used The force to fly On Their ship. I Take The holocron, killed all The enemies and i put The Bomb. Then i Jumped off and landed on The ground. After That, The rebels never came back to Korriban. After View years They rebuild The Temple and Made it even better. Attack Of The Trandosha. After The rebels attackd Korriban, They attackd Trandosha. After Trandoshan leader Cranac died, Wex Jawafight Take his place. Wex called for us and we helped him. Rebels Attackd Them and trandoshans were out numberd. Many of them Died. When we Got there, All the Rebels falled back, but we didn't even attack yet. They had a new weapon, it was the same one what lok durd used. But We Destroyed it. After view days, Rebels strike back. There was even more of them. They took 2 of our bases. They grow stronger and stronger. They attackd and attackd, There was no stopping. They attackd from air and ground. Soon There was only one base left. WHne rebels started running to That base and then 100 ships came out of hypersbace and started attacking. That was Kevin and his forces. Rebels Run away. Rebels tried to escape with their ship, but we blow it up. Wex Jawafight Thanked Kevin and They rebuild all the bases and citys. Category:Male Characters